1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a camera in which film winding, film rewinding, focal distance adjustment and lens barrel driving can be performed by a single electric motor.
2. DESCRIPTION OF RELATED ART
Recently, with the progress of automation of a camera, frame-by-frame winding of a film in photographing, rewinding of the film after completion of the photographing, changing of the focal distance of a taking lens and other similar operations have been electrified.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,563, there is disclosed a camera comprising an electric motor which winds a film in the forward rotation thereof and rewinds the film in the reversed rotation thereof, clutch means which can switch power from gears extending from the electric motor to a rewind fork in order to move a lens barrel, and a switch responsive to the power switching of the clutch means to rotate the motor in the reverse direction, wherein the motor is rotated in the reverse direction by means of the power switching of the clutch means to move the lens barrel.
However, in the above-mentioned camera, due to the fact that the film is wound in the forward rotation of the motor and the film is rewound in the reverse rotation of the motor, a control circuit for switching the forward and reverse rotations of the motor and switching means for driving the lens barrel are complicated.
In other words, in above camera, since the forward rotation of the motor is used to wind the film and the reverse rotation is used to rewind the film, there is necessary the clutch means in order to take out the power for driving the lens barrel from the gears extending from the motor to the rewind fork, which results in the complicated control circuit and switching means as mentioned above.
Here, if the forward rotation of the motor can be used to perform two operations, that is, the film winding and rewinding operations, then the reverse rotation of the motor can be used for another task. Specifically, if this is used for driving of the lens barrel, the control circuit and switching mechanism can be simplified to a great extent.